Neon Lights
by RomanticaKH1
Summary: Amuto fanfic. Takes place in NY new york  Amu is a rave dancer, and has had a tragic past. Her life is finally starting to settle down until it's flipped around again by a certain pervert. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Plot

^\/Neon Lights\/^

Ok, here is the new story! I promised I would write it didn't I? Here it is! I was planning on getting it done later, but I was sitting the listening to Dum dadi do and suddenly was mad at myself. I slapped myself and asked myself what I was doing, just sitting there like a log.

So, this is my new story, Neon lights! I don't have a picture for Ikuto, but, I do have a Picture of Amu on my profile. It's called "Raver Amu." If you haven't already guessed, it's a story of Amuto, but it takes place in NY. (New York) Here's the plot.

*Neon Lights*

PLOT

Amu grew up in the big city of NY. When she was 15, a terrible accident happened, forcing her to live with her friend Rima. She then became a grown woman from then on out. On her 18th birthday, her now best friends; Rima, Yaya, Utau and her started working at a night bar as dancers. Not exotic, but Raver! Everything is finally doing ok until her world is turned upside down again by a feisty pervert.

END OF PLOT

So, that's it! Review and tell me what you think. I am working on the chapter right now, so, it will be up soon. I vow not to give up on this story like the other one. This will be finished!

Anyway, tell me if you think I will be good. I'm also open to suggestions! ^.^ write ya later my readers!


	2. Just a regular day for now

^\/Neon Lights\/^

Hay hay hay! Thank you so much for the people who reviewed! It really does help a person write a story. So, with out further ado, here is the first chapter!

I am going to try to make my chapters longer but, no guarantees.

I do NOT own Shugo Chara or the songs in this chapter. Peach-pit owns Shugo Chara and the companies of the songs own them.

^\/Neon Lights\/^

!Chapter 1!

(Amu's P.O.V)

"All the right friends in all the right places, yeah we're going down, I said all the right moves in all the right places, yeah we're g-" *smash~* I let out a groan. Great, there goes another alarm clock, third one this week. Rima is going to kill me.

I opened my right eye, and looked around. I was in my messy little room, with my stuff scattered on the floor. The light in the window streamed through the blinds and hit me in the face.

I groggily sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. I stood up only to fall down. Stupid stilettos, I knew I should have moved them out of the way before I went to bed. I let out a shriek of frustration; why did I have to work tonight? I never work Saturday nights.

Stumbling to the bath room, barley making it, I kicked open the door and started my daily route.

*Hour later*

I let out a monster yawn as I treaded out to the kitchen. There was Rima, sitting at our small table, reading the newspaper with a pop tart sticking out of her mouth. "Morning~" She looked up at me and gave me her glare. "You where suppose to be up by seven to cook this morning; it's your turn you know, and its eight thirty."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. Rima will always be the cold hearted self centered type on the outside. I walked to the fringe, pulling out beacon, eggs, milk and butter. I swiftly open the cupboard, pulling out a frying pan and started the stove.

I hummed a little tune as a started frying the beacon and mixing the eggs. "Well, I guess it's ok, I mean, your cooking skills make up for you being late." Rima said, seating herself at the kitchen counter.

I just smiled. "Well, I'm glad." She snorted and I seen her smile afterwards.

(Time skip after breakfast)

"That was so good, thank you Amu." My eyes widened as a gasped, looking at Rima. I then quickly scooped the blonde midget into a great bear hug. "Omg, you, like, NEVER compliment someone! Once in a very great while! Thank you thank you thank you! You've made my day!" She giggled as a twirled her around.

"Listen, Amu, I'm your best friend in the whole wide world…or so I hope, but, even though I could off cold, I'm really warm hearted." She smiled at me. I smiled to. "Now, get your ass in gear, get dressed properly, we have to go shopping with the monster blond." Rima said, throwing a gag magazine at me head, hitting me in the face.

I grumbled, not about the gag, but the fact that I was going to have to go shopping with the "monster blond." I imaged she would take Yaya too. I looked at the clock on the wall and mentally cursed myself.

Yaya had just gotten off her day job shift, as a part time candy sales woman. Knowing her, she couldn't eat any of the candy, or she'd be fired, so, she was going to be hyper active, so much that she could fuel a jet plane and make it fly.

"Hurry up!" I decided to get ready when Rima missed my head by in inch with a lamp. I scurried off to my room. I quickly picked out a pair of baggy jeans, with a stripped jacket, purple shirt and black and purple stripped cut off gloves. **(A/N That's what I'm wearing, if you need or want a picture, I'll have it on my deviant art account on my profile.) **

"Hay, Amu~" I turned to the door, clothes in hand and yell "What!" There was a pause as a heard a shirt in the room next to mine. "Don't forget we have work tonight, so, just put you "work" clothes under your mall ones." I nodded, forgetting she couldn't see. "Okay, thanks!"

I moved over to my closet, skimming through my regular clothes. I pushed them aside, revealing a tiny siding door. I pushed it open, to meet Rima again. _Yes, we can a little, tiny, connected closet to both of are rooms for our night job. _

"Here." I felt clothes connect with my face and fall into my hands. "Put these on and hurry up, we have to meet them in half an hour and you know how traffic is, in a cab, on a Saturday, headed to the mall." I nodded, rushing back to me room before more clothes hit me in the face.

I shredded my old clothes off, throwing them on the floor with the rest of my clothes. I found my good bra and panties, putting them on too. After finishing my over look, I stridded out of the room, dragging Rima alone with me.

"Let's go then, and get this over with." I said, trying not to stress my words. Well, she seen through it, I guess my acting didn't work when I was in one of my moods. "Someone's on there period or bipolar…" Rima whispered, looking to the side.

I growled and pulled her to the curb outside our place. I whistled loudly, hailing a near by taxi. "Get in, and let's get this over with! This is going to be total torcher…" I mumbled as we rode out to the nearest mall… Rima was right, by the time we got there, we where ten minutes late. Utau looked pissed, I swear, I seen steam rolling off her. "WH-" I stuck my hand in front of her face. "Yeah, yeah, we know where late, there was a hot guy you missed because of us, and we have to go a shoe sale, we know, so, let's just go." Rima said, looking at her nails.

I snickered, earning a glare from Utau the quickly turned into an evil grin. "Hotties at ten o' clock." She whispered, twirling us around to look at the guys entering the mall cafeteria.

There was a short one with green hair, weird right? There was a slightly taller one, he had purple hair, but it was sticking out of a white cap. There was another guy, also slightly taller then the other two, with wild orange brown hair. Then there was the tallest one, he had….wait, am I seeing this right? Midnight blue hair? Ha-ha, and my hair is weird.

I nudged Utau, "Hay, Utau, isn't that the strangest hair you've ever seen?" I looked over to see she had hearts in her eyes, staring at the red-head. "It's not that bad…" I sighed, I pinched her arm, and grabbed her mouth before she could yell at me.

"No, you love-at-first-sight dimwit. That freak with the blue hair." Utau then did something I had never seen happen. She _stiffened, looked at that weird dude and dragged us all to the nearest store._

"Utau! Yaya was checking out the candy store near there! And the boy with green hair was cute too!" Yaya wined, clinging the Rime's arm. Me and Rima exchanged confused looks. "Um, I thought I seen a sale! It was major, but some people got in my way and blocked the view, guess we can go now."

We nodded causally, not believing a word she said. The rest of the time, Utau seemed distance, looking from side to side and occasionally taking her phone out, texting who knows, while almost getting ran over by a group of shoppers.

After being there for not even a hour, Utau pulls us out of the mall and hails a cab. Now I was really confused, what was with her? We would usually spend all night at the mall. We all looked at Utau liked she had grown a third eye.

"Uh, I was getting crowded, so, I thought we could go to one of those Karaoke bars, I need to work on my singing." She looked away, clearly lie'n. We nodded going alone with it. I looked at Rima, and she looked at me.

I nodded, understanding. I mean, we'll find out, and soon. I smirked to myself as I came up with a plan. She was so going to tell us before the night ended. I think she felt the vibe coming off me, because she shivered. Good, better watch out Utau, we are going to get you and squish you like a lemon. :D

Yea, I was planning on posting this sooner, like, on Sunday, but it was short, and I thought you guys need longer chapters. So, here I am, busting my buns off, trying to get this chapter done sooner. *sigh* And it doesn't help I'm still in school. Yea, I'm not off for winter break until after this week. But what's really sad is I had a snow day yesterday and didn't finish this. Gomen! So, enjoy the chapter and please review! Tell me how you thought it was. I need input people! Only you guys get me through, I wouldn't be able to write without you! Click the review button, you know you want to! Chapter you later~!


	3. The plan

^\/Neon Lights\/^

So, here's chapter two~ Okay, so, I'm finally on Christmas break, and I'm free until January 3rd. So, some serious writing will occur until then! Thank you, everyone for the reviews, I'm glad everyone liked it, so, here's chapter two, for all you great readers.

I do NOT own Shugo Chara or the songs in here. Peach-pit owns Shugo Chara and the owners of the songs own them.

^\/Neon Lights\/^

!Chapter 2!

(Amu's P.O.V)

We've been at the Karaoke bar for only fifteen minutes, and Utau has already rushed off, clamming she was going to look for a song opening. Yaya ran off to only gods knows where, so only Rima and are left.

I walk over to a tablet in the middle of the karaoke bar, with Rima following behind me. "So, how are we going to get her to spill?" I asked, signaling a waiter to come over. "I'm working on that. I mean, we're talking about Utau here, if it was Yaya, that would be easy, but Utah's always been a stubborn one…"

I nodded and the waiter asked what I wanted. I turned to see a blonde girl, her hair curled at the end, with a white and purple clip on the end of her hair. She had a black and white name tag pinned to her shirt and short combo. **(A/N can you guess who it is?)**

I gasped. "Lulu Is that you? I thought you where over in California working as an actress?" The girl jumped a little at my loudness but looked down at me. "Amu, Rima! Wow, it's nice to see you two."

"Take a seat Lulu, we have to catch up." Rima said, kicking out a chair from the table. "Well, only for a minute." She said, taking a seat next to us. "So, what's going on?" I asked, leaning forward, forgetting about Utau. "Well, I decided I needed a break from acting. So came back New York to work on making jewelry again. What are you girls up to?"

"Well, Utah's been acting weird, because of something that happened at the mall, so we're trying to get it out of her." Rima said, studying her surroundings. Lulu perked up, smiling like a maniac. "Oh, I've known Utau since she was a little girl, there's only one way to find out her secrets." She said, now smirking.

"Well then, do tell all." I said, resting my head oh my folded hands. "Well, you must…" Rima and I hummed and ahhhed at her logic. "Really, that's it? Well, let's get her." Rima said, standing up. I nodded and stood up. "I know the perfect plan to. Thank you Lulu." Then I glomped her.

"No problem, but you'll have to tell me what it was when your done. I'll try to help all I can." With that she went back to ordering people's drinks. "Let's get started shall we. Rima-"She smirked "Already on it." I smirked. "Good, you go find her while I pick out a song for her." Rima dashed off through the crowd while I went to the karaoke machine.

I scrolled through the songs until I found the perfect one. Just then I saw Rima pulling Utau toward the stage. For a short person, she's strong. After Utau was on stage, I threw her a mike and winked. She was shocked, but she had no choice. When the music came one, she started the sing.

**(A/N play the song for full effect.)**

**Firework by Katy Perry.| **

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again**_

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

She finally started getting into the song, so I gave Rima the signal._****_

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Everyone in the crowd started clapping and swaying with the music. Wow, guess the diversion really worked. _****_

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

Just then, the lights turned off. One single spot light went on Utau. Other colourful ones went on the crowd. I turned to the direction of the bar. There was Lulu by the light switch. I gave her the thumbs up._****_

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Rima came back to me with a familiar phone. I flipped it open and scrolled through the recently called numbers. I found the latest one, one I didn't know. I clicked it and texted the person._****_

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

I closed the phone and gave it back to Rima who quickly put it back in Utah's purse. Rima and I then started dancing and clapping with everyone else. _****_

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Everyone erupted in applause. Utau blushed and hopped off stage, before she could get to us and yell, Yaya came bounding from out of nowhere and tackled Utau in a bear hug.

"Utau, Yaya thought you where awesome! Yaya was just eating candy when Yaya heard a pretty voice coming from the stage! You should have told Yaya you where going to sing, Yaya missed half of the song!" Utau just giggled, pulling her and Yaya up.

"I didn't know I was going to sing, it was a sneak attack from the terrible twins over here." She said, sticking her tongue out at us. We all laughed. "Oh man, look at the time, we better leave. We're going to be late for work!" Rima said, looking at the clock. "But Rima, It's only seven thirty! Yaya wants to song too~"

I sighed. "But it takes time, with all the traffic." They nodded and started out the door. Rima and I stuck behind. Right before we got in the taxi, we clapped hands and parted into the seats.

Well, I was going to make this longer, but I just couldn't stop the urge to put cliffy in here. I am so pumped! I'm already working on the next chapter, so it will either be up today or tomorrow. I hope you like it!

And yes, Lulu is a good guy in here. So, no hate'n XD if you have any suggestions, please share. Review and tell me what ya' think!


	4. OMG!

^\/Neon Lights^\/

Okay, chapter three is here! Second time I've updated today, heck, I might even update a third time today; it all depends on what happens. So, keep tuned and keep your eyes open!

I own nothing okay? *sigh* I only wish

^\/Neon Lights\/^

!Chapter 3!

(Amu's P.O.V)

The taxi stopped outside a dark alley way, the driver didn't even care; he stuck his hand out for the money. I handed him the money and opened the car door. The girls got all there stuff and got out with me. We started heading down the alley; we weren't sacred, just, tugging our feet a little.

What seems like forever, when we finally came to a dead end. There was a metal door, cover in rust and graffiti. I pushed it open to reveal a dark room lighted by color lights. The room was just our dressing rooms, only divided by half walls. I walked over to my space while the others walked to there's. I stripped off my clothes, revealing my "work" clothes.

I walked out, just as Utau, Yaya and Rima did. Rima have on a sparkling black mini dress that just reached her mid thy. She had stilettos on that sparkled rainbow colors with every move and a shiny head-band on. Utau has on a white jeweled mini skirt that threw off beams off white light, white halter top and a black fur scarf. She had a necklace that went to the bottom of her breasts that lit up and her head bands glowed a yellow-green light. Yaya had on rainbow bows in her hair and black and white earrings. Her shirt went over her shoulders and some of her baby pink spaghetti straps showed. She had on black shorts and rainbow fur leg warmers.

I gave then a smile and a thumb up; they smiled and thumbed me up.** (A/N the picture of Amu for this story that's on my profile, that's what she's wearing.) **I let Utau walk out first, then Yaya and last but not least, Rima and I. We walked up to the stage of the club and stood in our positions, waiting for the place to fill up and the music to start.

About fifteen minutes later, the whole place was full. Right before we started, the blue haired boy walked in with the other boys; I assume there friends. Utau's mouth almost dropped to the floor. She was about to run off stage, but I pulled her back, pointing to the clock.

Then band play then came on stage as we got ready. Everyone was cheering when the lights started dimming and the glow sticks in the crow where lighting the darkness like fireflies. The band got in place; as the music started, the girls and I started clapping. The others where clapping.

**(A/N Play for best effect)**

**|Saturday by Basshunter| **

**Bold: The band **_Italics: girls _Underlined: Both

**It's a quarter t-to three, I think I'm going crazy**, outta c-control now outta c-control now. **Chasing down the raving crowd, I see someone acting outta** c-control now, outta c-control now.

I twisted around, and then Utau, Rima and Yaya did.   
  
Baby babeh won't you help take it down tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight. Baby babeh common help me take it down tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight. _Coz_ its Satu-Saturday aint nobody here to take. ehe ehe ehe. Coz its satu coz its satu-satuday everybody wants to play_. I like to move it move it, dontcha like to lose it_

All of us shook our finger at the crowd, making them go wild.

**I like to do it do it, I like to do it do it**_. I like to move it move it I'm about to lose it_**. i like to do it do it, people like to move it.**

We all dropped to the floor and slowly came up, all of us in sync.**  
**  
**When your dancin up to me girl you make me go** outta c-control now outta c-control now. **C'mon show me what you've got, dancin' till we're** outta c-control now outta c-control now.  
  
Baby babeh won't you help take it down tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight. Baby babeh help me get down tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight. _Coz_ it's satu-Saturday aint nobody here to take. ehe ehe ehe. coz its satu coz its satu-Saturday everybody wants to play._ i like to move it move it, dontcha like to lose it._ **i like to do it do it, i like to do it do it**. _i like to move it move it im about to lose it._ **i like to do it do it, people like to move it**.

I grabbed Utau and Rima grabbed Yaya. We danced with are partner as other people in the crowd was doing. She put her hands out and I slapped them. I clapped my hands high in the air and then fist pumped.

We're gonna take over, i feel the beat tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight. cmon get closer, closer to me tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight,  
  
Coz its satu-Saturday aint nobody here to take. ehe ehe ehe. coz its satu coz its satu-satuday everybody wants to play_. i like to move it move it, dontcha like to lose it._ **i like to do it do it, i like to do it do it.** _i like to move it move it im about to lose it._ **i like to do it do it, people like to move it.**

All us girls jumped and clapped when we landed. I waited for it…3…2….1 and everyone screamed! I mean, we don't know the Saturday night people as well as the week people, but, they seem pretty tight.

I then remembered the strange guys and scanned the crowd for them. When I finally found them, all there mouths where wide open. I laughed and jumped off stage. Then four other girls came and took are pace. I slapped hands Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia as they went up. I have known them since I started dancing here, there cool girls.

**(A/N picture of the girls coming soon.)**

I turned around, to see the guys walking toward us. I looked over to Utau who was standing strong, looking pissed off, but I knew she was nervous inside, I just didn't know why.

They finally got over to us. Then just stood there, watching us, when suddenly to blue haired one spook. "Utau, it's been years." Utau glared at him, as she spoke one word. "Brother."

Oh, I just love cliffy! Anyway tell me what you think! I NEED FEEDBACK! If people don't start reviewing, no update. I'm just jk'n. But really, It wouldn't kill you people… -_- until next chapter


	5. Lost cherry recipe gone a'mess

^\/Neon Lights\/^

So, here's the next chapter! Is this chapter four or three? *sigh* now I'm confussed…oh well! I left you guys on a cliffy. Sorry! I got caught up with my bamboo tablet…hehe.

Btw: some of you guys know I read your stories, and I have to message my review for a while, because my computer is messing up with pop-ups even though there off, so…yea.

I don't own Shugo Chara or any songs played in this story.

^\/Neon Lights\/^

!Chapter 4!

#_RECAP#_

_I turned around, to see the guys walking toward us. I looked over to Utau who was standing strong, looking pissed off, but I knew she was nervous inside, I just didn't know why._

_They finally got over to us. Then just stood there, watching us, when suddenly to blue haired one spook. "Utau, it's been years." Utau glared at him, as she spoke one word. "Brother."_

_#END OF RECAP#_

(Amu's P.O.V)

I just stood there staring at the blue haired boy and Utau glare each other down. Then it sunk in… "EH, SIBLINGS!" Yaya and I screamed, staring at them. Utau and her "brother" didn't even flinch, but the other boys did.

I blue dude smirked; _god, that made me want to punch him in the face, and I don't know why, _and then spoke. "That was…quite a performance up there Utau; I never thought you'd be into something like that." Utau used her famous dagger-into-the-skull glare, but it didn't even affect him. Huh, I guess they really are brother and sister, I mean, I'm getting Goosebumps and she's not even glaring at me.

"Will you two break it up already? We need to go change. You two can have your loving family reunion when we're off shift. Let's go." Rima said, flipping her hair, glaring at the purple headed due for some unknown reason and stalked off to our dressing room.

I sighed looking back at the two. Everyone was staring in her direction, so I pulled Yaya and pushed her off that way and grabbed Utau's hand. "Sorry to split you two up, but, we do have to go." I glanced at Utau, then dragged her to our dressing room. Once we where inside, I pushed her into the nearest chair.

Rima came up behind her and pushed her down when she tried to get up. "Now, spill the beans, or we have to find out the hard way." I said looking down at her. She stubbornly stuck her chin in the air, keeping her mouth shut. I sighed yet again. "Fine, the hard way it is." I walked to the door, pulling it open and slipping out.

I spotted the guys and started walking toward them. They looked up, surprised to see me there. I opened my mouth, but before I could talk, a hand covered my mouth and dragged me back into the room.

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

After our encounter the guys, of course, trampled me. "Dude, that's your long lost baby sister? Woo, she's ho-"Kukai didn't get to finish his statement, because I punched him in the arm. "Don't talk about my sister, don't look at her and don't even THINK about her, got it?" I asked, cracking my knuckles.

He nodded, rubbing his arm. Nagihiko then walked up to me. "Dude, your sister is scary, but what's with her friend, the other blond? Why'd I get that glare?" I shrugged and chuckled. "Dude, you just give off the wrong vibe." Before he could say something, I seen the pink headed girl heading toward us.

I turned my head, as did the others. She was about to say something, but my sister sprinted up to her, put her hand over her mouth and dragged her back into that room. I looked at the guys as they looked at me…"Girls." We said and went back to talking.

(Amu's P.O.V)

I glared at Utau. She hung her head and gave up. "Fine, you all want to know. Well, it's true he's my brother. When we where little, our dad left us and our mom was sick. Ikuto, my brother, was tiring to run the family at the age of thirteen. I couldn't take it! So when I turned thirteen, and he was fifteen, I left. I made my way, singing for money. Then I found this job, and go my own place." I blinked a couple of times, hanging my head. I never knew.

"Yaya thinks that's so sad!" Yaya said, balling her eyes out in the corner of the room. A lollypop inserted in her mouth and a tissue in the other. "I'm sorry Utau, I-I never knew." I said, looking up. She just shook her head. "It's fine, now, lets get dressed and get this night over with. I don't feel comfortable with my brother watching our every move.-_-"I laughed. We got dressed in our second outfits and got back on stage.

*one hour later*

I flopped into a chair, a water bottle in tow. I took a big gulp. I was on break, while Utau was on stage singing. Rima was her back up dancer and Yaya was off getting candy. Currently, Utau was singing the slow version of castle in the sky. I literally felt like I was in a trance. I shook my head, and averted my eyes to the clock on the wall.

We still had two hours left till we left and it was already midnight. I rubbed the sleep put of my eyes and walked over to the bar. I sat on a stool and whistled for the waiter to come over. I ordered the lost cherry recipe. "Heavy on the cherry vodka and cream, and a touch of orange juice." The bartender nodded and walked off. I only drank when I was either bored, sad or had an extra long shift. The bartender came back with the drink and sat it in front of me. I nodded a thank you and took a swig.

I sighed and swivelled around to see Utau and Rima giving me death glares. They didn't care I drank, they just hated when I got drunk. Utau strained her worlds, glaring at me. I just waved her off and walked back to my original spot, only to see it occupied by the blue dude. What was his name? Ikuo, Iketo, tetoe….Ikuto? Ikuto! Ha, I got it!

I tapped his shoulder. He looked at me, his Safire **(A/N I bet I spelling that wrong…) **eyes burning holes through my golden ones. "May I help you…pinky?" I twitched, that bastard did NOT just call me pinky. Before I could do something, Utau pushed me out of the way, sensing I was about to go kick-ass on her brother.

"Ikuto, don't make Amu mad when she's been drinking!" She said, glaring at him. "It's bad enough your here, I mean, I don't want what happened last time." She shifted her glare at me and I just shrugged it off. "Whatever, he was in my seat." He got up and turned to me. "I don't see your name on it." Then he smirked. I took the last gulp of my drink and gave the glass to Utau.

_Hun, when did I drink all of it? Oh well. _I stood up strait and looked him in the eye. Then I socked him in his face. I giggled. "Don't smirk; it makes me want to hit you." Then I staggered off to find Rima.

(Utau's P.O.V)

I stared after where Amu left then looked to my brother. He was holding his face and gaping at me. "Nice friend you got there Utau." I shrugged and smirked. "You hit you pretty good didn't she? Oh shit, I better find her before she hits someone else." He nodded and followed me as I went to find the girls.

After I found Rima and Yaya, and Ikuto got all his friends, I got them in a group. "Ok, so, my friend, Amu, the one with the pink hair, is currently walking around drunk off her ass and will get in some serious trouble. So, we need to find her and get her home. We're off shift in like…an hour and a half, so, you all better find her by then." They gulped at her stare and nodded there heads.

They all split up and went looking for her. I face palmed, this is going to take forever. I should know, this is the fifteenth time it's happened this year. It will probably get worse on New Years Eve. I groaned and walked off.

*two hours later*

I meant up with the group at the entrance. "Did any of you guys find her?" They all shook there heads. "I went and searched the bar and staked out there the whole time, she never came." Rima said, sitting on a bench. "Yaya walked through the crowd the whole time! There was no Amu!" Yaya said, plopping down next to Rima. "I looked in all the second floor rooms. Never doing that again." Kukai said shivering.

I sat down cross legged in front of Rima. "Well, some HAS to find her." I shook my head. Then the green haired dude walked up, um…Kairi, yea. I looked up, as did everyone else. "It seems that Ikuto is gone too." I whipped my head around, to find he was gone. "Damn it, I'm going to kill him if he ditched!"

Someone coughed. I looked up to see Ikuto, with Amu hanging onto his waist. He smirked. "I found her, now, what do I win?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed her. "Let's go, man, I'm tired. By the way, where are you guys staying at?" I looked at them. Ikuto shrugged and grinned. "Your place." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"There's no way your all going to fit! It's only a two roomed apartment, and one person is filling it, me, and I'm NOT staying with you." I said, jerking my head at Ikuto. He clutched his heart and put on a sad expression. "I'm hurt, my sister doesn't want me." I sighed.

"So, how is this all going to work out?" Rima asked, watching them. I groaned. "There going to have to split up into our apartments." I looked at Rima to see her in a erupt in dark flames. "Hell no, I don't want anyone of them in our apartment, it's bad enough I got to stick with drinker here." She said, sticking her thumb out at Amu. "Rima we have to! Now suck it up, I'll be stuck with one of them too."

Yaya then bounced up. "Yaya doesn't care, but Yaya's tired, so Yaya picks first so Yaya can go home." Yaya grabbed Kairi and pulled him to the door. "Yaya will see you girls later! Have a good night!" She grinned and bounced out the door with Kairi with her. We all sweat-dropped, except Amu.

"Well, we all know I'm not staying with my brother, so Rima, he's one of the two that will be staying with you." Rima frowned. "Goody." I put a finger to my chin. I didn't want to stay with Kukai. I mean, he acts like a tart, but…I looked at Rima who was glaring at Nagi's shoes. This would b perfect, if only Kukai wasn't there. I sighed. "Kukai, your staying with me and Nagi is with Rima." Rima then gave me that you'll-be-dead-by-tomorrow look. I just grinned, taking Kukai arm in tow with me out the door. "Good luck~"

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

Oh great. It was bad enough Kukai had a thing for my sister, but now he's living with her. Oh well, he will bug her to death. I smirked. "Stop smirking and help me with the drunk." Rima said, trying to support Amu's weight. I sighed, walked over and picked up the Pinkster. "Let's go." Nagi and Rima nodded, walking out the front doors.

Amu shivered as we hit the cold winter air. I mean, there was only three days till Christmas; it's bound to be cold. Rima stopped at the corner and raised two fingers to her mouth. She let out an ear splitting whistle that made a near by taxi screech to a halt in front of us.

The midget climbed into the front seat, telling the driver where to go as Nagi and I slipped into the back. I looked down to see the pinkett asleep, cuddling into my warmth. I smiled, not smirked. That's a first. Who ever this strange girl is, she's now got my attention.

_Little did Ikuto know, Nagi and Rima were watching him. They looked at each other and smirked, then looked away from each other, acting like nothing happened._

Well, there you have it folks. Chapter four is done. It was kinda random, where Amu got drunk and stuff, but it will totally make since later on as to why I did that. XD tee-hee, I'm an evil mastermind! Anyway, keep reviewing! It makes mha happy. I'll update soon!


	6. Strawberry kisses

^\/Neon Lights\/^

Hello my little pets. =3 it's Christmas! Well, almost. I'm posting it early! So, in Amu's time, it's Christmas! Hell yea!^^ thanks for the reviews I got, even thought there are very few. TT~TT your gunna make me cry! Oh well, here's chapter 5, enjoy.

I OWN NOTHING! I only wish.

^\/Neon Lights\/^

!Chapter 5!

(Amu's {sober} P.O.V)

I felt light hit my eye lids. What the hell? I tightened my shut eyes and rolled over snuggling into my pillow. Wait; shouldn't I have been dumped on the floor? I gingerly open my eyes and looked around. Everything seemed normal. I was at our apartment, in my messy room, but when I looked down, two arms where wrapped around my waist. My eyes widen as I sprang up. The arms held on a bit then let go, making me fly to the floor. "Whaaa~" I fell onto of my stilettos. "Damn it!" I jumped up, grabbing the shoe and throwing it, so when I fell back onto the floor nothing was there.

I sighed, grabbing my head. I had a massive migraine. "Watch where your throwing those things~" Someone said from my bed. I looked up to see that dude from last night, sitting up in my bed. "What the hell? How'd you get there?" I asked, rubbing my head. The guy looked down, surprised, then smirked. Oh, I know who he is! He's Utau's brother Ikuto. I remember now I socked him in the face. His smirk widened when he spoke. "After everyone left last night, you got drunk and took me to your place where we made love all night long." My eyes popped out of my head and my mouth dropped.

Then he burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face! You really believed me!" I felt my face heat up. That son of a bitch. I reached behind me, picked up my big pink kitty stuffed animal and threw it at his face. He was caught of guard and fell backwards onto the floor. I snickered and got up, walking into my bathroom and locking the door. You can't trust a pervert that's in your bedroom and you don't know why.

I staggered to my mirror and opened it. I grabbed a bottle of meds and popped two pills out. I grabbed a cup by the sink and got some water. I then took the spills and brushed my hair out. After I took a long hot shower, I slipped on some light blue silk shorts and a white cotton spaghetti-strap shirt. I put on my soft long robe and walked slowly into my room.

No one was there. I opened the closet and looked under the bed, checking. Good, he wasn't there. I flopped back on my bed, snuggling into the pillow. Those pills made me drowsy. "You have stolen myyyy, you have stolen myyyy, you have stolen my, heaaaarrrrt, I watch you spin around in your highest heels-"I slammed my fist down hard on the alarm clock, really not caring. Just as I was about to go to sleep, Rima yelled at me. "Amu Hinamori, Get your ass up, NOW!" I groaned loudly and dragged myself off my soft warm bed. I slammed open my bed room door to see three pairs of eyes staring at me.

I shrugged it off and walked into the little kitchen. I grabbed my sober-morning cup and poured some coffee. I always use that cup after I've gotten drunk. I took a sip and looked at the eyes staring at me. Great, any more people I don't know about? "What are they doing here? What'd I miss?" Rima sighed, pushing pass the purple head, Nagi I believe. "They had no other place to go, so Utau is staying with Kukai, Yaya with Kairi and you and I are stuck with these tarts." I moaned then pointed my finger at the pervert sitting at the table. "Why was he in my bed! Why wasn't he sleeping on the couch?" Rima frowned as she came and stood next to me behind our counter.

"Fujisaki was sleeping on the couch. There's no way on earth he would be in my bed. He could be a pedophile for all I know." She said innocently, sipping her coffee. Nagi sweat dropped and Ikuto laughed. I shook my head. "So, you let him sleep in my bed?" It was her turn to shake her head. "He was in the living room when I went to bed. He must have snuck into your room." I growled.

The Rima put her cup into the sink and walked to her room door. "Utau, Kukai, Yaya and Kairi are coming by in a bit. Utau insisted she needed a break from Kukai this morning. So, she's having a small Christmas party here." She rolled her eyes and walked into her room. I finished my cup and put it in the sink. I looked at the two. "Both of you behave. I swear, if I come out of my room and you're screwing off, you're BOTH dead." They nodded as I walked to my door.

I heard a long whistle. I already knew who it was coming from. I put my hand up and flipped him off without looking back. Then I went into my room to change.

*an hour and a half later*

I walked back into the living room, only to be stunned. They place was…clean. I mean, spotless. What the hell? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't it look like a twister came through the room? I walked to Rima's room and knocked on the door. She opened it and I dragged her out. "What are you doing!" I turned her around so she was facing the room. "What happened here?" She asked. I shrugged. Just then Nagi came out of the kitchen.

I stared at him. "Did you do this?" He looked at us and nodded. I quickly ran over and glomped him. "Finally! Someone to clean this trash-whole! Neither of us had the time or wanted to! It's a Christmas miracle!" He just nodded and laughed when I let go of him. "It's no problem. I mean, I know you guys are busy with your job and it's the least I can do. We are staying her of course." I smiled and turned to Rima. "Are you going to say thank you or stand there like a bum." She stuck her tongue out and walked to the door when someone knocked.

"She'll come around, don't worry." I whispered to Nagi as he nodded. Rima opened the door as Utau and Kukai came in holding bags and boxes. Utau put down the bags on the floor and threw her gloves on the table. "Kukai, stop being stupid and put the stuff down!" The Kukai fell down, sending the stuff crashing to the floor. She face palmed and plopped onto the couch. "I can't stand him anymore! Can I trade Kukai for Nagi!" I laughed and helped pick up the bas from the floor.

"Nope, not yet anyway. Look, he cleaned the apartment!" She looked around and her eyes bugged out. I haven't seen this place this clean since you guys first moved in!" Rima threw a pillow at her face. Then the door opened and Yaya, Kairi and Ikuto stepped in. "Hum, I seen you finished cleaning. How was it?" Ikuto said, holding back a laugh.

Utau hit him in the arm when he walked over and told him to behave. "So, we brought food and Christmas decorations!" I looked at her. Utau, after today, Christmas is over and we won't need them." She just shook her head. "I don't care, it doesn't feel like Christmas in here, and if we're having a Christmas party, we need decorations!" Yaya then nodded and started putting stuff up. "Yaya and Kairi brought Christmas candy, cookies and eggnog!"

I started putting up decorations also. Rima was in charge of decorating our mini tree since she's too short to do anything else. Ikuto and Kukai put up snow flakes that attached to the ceiling while Kairi and Yaya put streams over the doors. Nagi and I prepared the food while Utau choose song Christmas songs to play. All in all, we finished in an hour and eat away. Chattering about work, the cold and new years coming up.

After that, we where watching miracle on 31st. Ikuto, the jerk snuck up behind me and scared me. I chased him around with a candy cane threatening to smack him in the face. Everyone laughed. Then Utau claimed she had after Christmas shopping to do and left with Kukai. Yaya left awhile after because she got a stomach ache and drank to much eggnog. Rima and Nagi left because they where going to go check out this new coffee house on the corner so it was just me and Ikuto left.

I laid across the couch, stirring my eggnog with a candy cane. The Grinch who stole Christmas came on. It was my favorite Christmas movie. Ikuto was in a chair next to he couch, looking like he was going to fall asleep. I giggled, making him eye me like I was crazy. Then he got up and came next to me. He picked me up and placed me on his lap as we watched the movie. I blushed like crazy and tried to get off him, but he would just tighten his grip on me.

"Let go of me!" He put his face in my hair, sniffing it. "No, I'm cold and you body is keeping me warm, By the way, do you know you smell like strawberries?" I rolled my eyes. "You're now my little strawberry." I flushed then burned a bright red, making him chuckle. I just happened to look up, and then gulped, wishing I hadn't. He looked up too and smirked. There was a thing of mistletoe. I don't remember that being there. He quickly pecked me on the cheek and got up, dumping me on the couch. "I'm going for a walk." He got his jacket, then left.

My hands slowly went to my face. Why was I blushing so bad? I mean. It was just a peck…right?

So, here's my Christmas special. I was going to make a Christmas one-shot, but I just made this chapter it. I hope you like. Took me two hours to write. -_- anyways, keep reviewing and telling me what you thought. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	7. NeW yEaRs DaY

^\/Neon Lights\/^

I'm bacccckkkkkkkkkkk~! XDD I know I've been gone awhile, I'm sorry. I was really busy :\ I know, I should be flogged or pelted in the face with rotten fruit, but do not fear! Chapter six is finally here! Don't forget to review and tell me what you're going to do on New Years Eve.

Yes, this is during New Years Eve! No one-shot for New Years Eve, but a chapter based on it instead! It's better then nothing right?

(Ok, by the time I post this, new years will be long over, but whatever.)

I OWN NOTHING!

^\/Neon Lights\/^

!Chapter 6!

(Amu's P.O.V)

It's been a couple of days after the "kiss" and it's now New Years Eve. Ikuto and I really haven't spoken to each other, but, it's not like we where going to do so in the first place. I sat on the couch watching some old cartoon re-runs with a mug of hot chocolate in my hands. I was curled up in two light blankets, looking like a cocooned butterfly. I did this ever New Years Eve, just to prepare myself for the drunken state, high state or both to come later that night.

Rima came through the doors with Utau on her heels. Looks like her "walk in the park" is over. I glanced up at them coming toward me. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." Utau glared as I turned my head back to the TV. Utau plopped down on my right and Rima on my left. They just stared at me. I glanced nervously at them both, whipping my head around. I gulped. "What are you two looking at?" I said; my cool and spicy outer self taking over. They just smirked. Then Yaya bounced in the apartment with bags in her hands.

"Yaya! That's not going to be enough! Where is the other stuff?" Utau asked, crossing her arms. Yaya skipped over with the bags in her arms swaying back and worth. "Yaya's arms got tired," She dumped the bags in Rima's arms. "So Yaya called the boys to help with the stuff!" Just then Kukai, Nagi, Kairi and Ikuto walked into the Room. Each had about six of seven boxes in the hands and bags hanging from there arms.

Kukai struggled to keep them steady. Ikuto grimaced at the boxes, like there where skunks inside. "What the hell is with you girls and shopping? Don't you think this in a little too much?" He said, dropping boxes on the floor and sliding the bags on top of the boxes. Utau got up, picked the boxes off the ground and headed toward my room as the boys followed her. She came back out when all the boys came out and had taken seats on the couch, chair and floor.

Rima then got up and towered over me sitting down. I looked at Utau, who was standing over me also. I finished my cup, put it on the coffee table and stood up. Now Rima had to look up at me. I sighed; I knew there was something fishy going on. "Don't even think about leaving Amu, this year, your dressing up." I shook my head as they came closer, ready to grab me. I looked at the boys with puppy eyes as they watch the scene unfold. "Any of you want to…I don't know, HELP ME!" Kukai got up, ready to help, but Utau glared, making him sit down. "Don't make me do this." I said falling back on the couch.

Then I hurried up and flopped over the couch, flipping in the air and landing on my feet. I made a break for the door, but Rima blocked me. I then ran to my door, but Utau was there. I ran, jumped over the couch and almost made it to the window, but Yaya blocked me. I slowly backed up and tripped over someone's out stretch leg. I looked up to see Ikuto smirking. I glared, but before I could get up, Utau and Rima grabbed onto me, dragging me back wards. "Nooo! Damn it! Damn you Tsukiyomi, if not for you, I would have gotten away!" I said, wiggling back and worth, kicking my legs out.

"Ya-ba da-ba doo!" He said, laughing. "Bastard! Uhhhh!" I said, screaming as they pulled me into my room to do only god knows what to me…

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

After I howled, she cursed me out and screamed before her door shut. "Dude, what are they going to do with her?" Kukai asked, staring at her door. Nagi shook his head. "Do we even want to know?" Kairi asked, looking at Yaya approaching them. She sat down at the ground in front of the couch while Kairi, Kukai and I sat on it, Nagi in the chair beside us. She shook her head. "Yaya was amazed they got Amu out of the house last year. Yaya bets anything that Amu is in big trouble." Yaya shook her head as she heard another scream come from the room. It was suddenly cut off.

"Well, it's not THAT bad, is it?" Nagi asked. Just then Yaya got up and moved to the boxes. She opened one, rum-edged around and pulled something out. She held it out in front of her for us to see. It was a reveling little black corset with fringe at the bottom. It had a white line up the middle and the top was strapless and cut in half, so if a woman where to wear it, there boobs would spill out, there was also stockings attached to the outfit. **(A/N Pic on profile.) **My eyes popped; just thinking about Amu wearing that made me go hard. "Amu's going to wear _that?" _I questioned. She shook her head and put it back in the box. "Yaya doesn't think Amu would wear such a thing, but Yaya does think that Utau and Rima will make her try it on, along with the rest of these." She gestured to the forty boxes in front of her and ten bags.

"Well, I'd hate to be Amu." Nagi said, looking at the door. It then creaked open to reveal Rima. She glared at the staring Nagi and turned to Yaya. "Start bringing in the boxes. While Utau straps down and buffers Amu from head to toe, we have to show her outfits." Yaya nodded and grabbed two boxes, haling them into the room. She then shut the door to leave us guys to do whatever while they give Amu a makeover.

As the guys fought over the controller, I sat back into the couch and looked at the white ceiling. I thought about when I kissed Amu on the cheek. I'm a player, I don't fall in love of date. If I had a hot girl in my arms and had the chance to kiss her, I'd do it in a heartbeat. So, why'd I kiss Amu on the cheek when I had the chance to make a move? What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since I came to New York to see my sister, I've been acting weird. What the hell is so special about this place, about that girl?

I sat there, questioning my sanity and mood for who knows how long. Yaya kept coming in and out of Amu's bed room, taking two or three boxes at a time. After a while, I really didn't notice anymore. Everything got fuzzy and then dark….

I heard voices, faint, then louder until they where yelling. I jerked upright to yell at Kukai for doing some shit. "Kukai shut the fuck up would you?" He looked at me and grinned. "Well, if kitty boy isn't up from his cat nap." I glared and looked around. It looked darker outside. "What time is it?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. Kairi looked at his watch. "A quarter past six." I nodded. I'd been sleeping for four hours. I looked up for the girls, but they weren't there. "There still not out?" All of them shook there heads and I sighed. Just then the door creaked open; we turned our heads to see none other then the girls. My mouth dropped at the sight. All I could say was wow.

Yaya had her hair down and straitened to where to went just past her shoulders. The only makeup she wore was lip gloss and some eye shadow. Her dress was a light shinny green color and cut down the middle. The dress stopped at her thigh and the back was out except for some strings and to complete her outfit, she wore so silver high heels.

Rima, the midget, hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She had eyeliner on and light pink lip stick on. Her dress was plain yellow and also cut down the middle. There was a piece of silver in the middle holding it though. It went the her thighs also. To complete her outfit, she had on some black strap high heels.

Utau's hair was taken out of her usual two pony tails, so it was out long before she clipped it on the back of her head, making a long pony tail. She had on eye shadow, some blush and lip gloss along wit long silver dangling earrings. Her light blue shinny dress was tight at the bottom, wrapped around her thighs, and lose at the top, so with her ever movement it shook. She had black pumps on the wrapped around her ankles.

Last but not least, Amu. Her hair has let loose so it fell to her back. Her pink locks curled at the ends of her hair. She wore eye liner and light pink lip stick. She had one a diamond chocker with matching earrings. Her dress had a heart cut on the front and fell to her upper thigh. Her dress was midnight blue with a bow in the middle. The black was out and it was covered in sparkles. She wore fishnet with knee high boots. **(A/N pictures are on my profile)**

They stood there, waiting for one of us guys to say something. We sat there, all aw-struck until I finally broke the silence. I dog whistled and smirked, bringing everyone to life. Amu blushed a deep red. No wonder she didn't have any blush on, her had her own. Utau whipped her head back and grinned. "What do you think of my mad skills? I, my friends, am a genius." Utau said, walking back into Amu's room. Nagi was gawking at Rima. Rima slightly blushed and glared, making Nagi laugh. Kairi was blushing, and kept pushing his glasses up his nose as he stared at Yaya. Now I looked at Amu. She was staring at the ground, blushing like crazy. Jackpot.

I snuck over the her a wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked up so fast I thought she'd get whiplash. "Get the hell off me. This is still your fault." I grinned, coming closer to her face. "Still holding a grudge I see." I breathed on her face, making her blush more as Utau came back into the room with handbags. She hit me in the gut giving me that glare. I shrugged. After her gave the girls there hand bags, she pulled Amu aside and motioned we go ahead.

(Amu's P.O.V)

I looked at Utau when everyone was outside. She opened my handbag and pulled out some mace. "I know my brother is going to be all over you tonight. If he goes too far or something happens, use it." I nodded. She also pulled out my wallet and opened it. There was a bundle of cash. "Just in case you need to hail a taxi or get in trouble. I doubt we'll see each other until tomorrow." I nodded again. I thought it would be that way. I then hugged her. She hugged me back. We where always like sisters. Rima and I where like that two. We where like a big family. Yaya was the baby. Rima was the spoiled teen. I was the middle child and Utau was the oldest. We always looked out for each other.

I let go and looked at her. She just smiled. "Let's go, we have to ketch up to them." She then pulled me out the door. I smiled. It was nice o have someone there for you. We got out of the apartment and stumbled onto the streets. They where clutters of people everywhere, going to the same place as us, just then we looked ahead to see everyone walking to Times Square. Yaya had climbed on Kukai's back, waving her hands everywhere. Kairi was next to Nagi who was walking just behind Rima. Ikuto was behind everyone. Utau came up on his right and I was on his left.

We all talked to each other about everything as we made it to Times Square. It was bright with color and filled with people. When the music started playing, everyone was cheering and going wild; Utau went to stand by Kukai, Yaya got off him and got on Kairi, cheering. Rima was being stubborn, but stood next to Nagi who grabbed her hand. So I was left to stand next to Ikuto.

Where certain bands or singers came on stage, I screamed and cheered, but other wise, I would just kinda stand there. Ikuto kept staring at me, so I shifted under his fixed gaze. Then it came when there were only twenty-five seconds to a new year. Some dude handed out some "2011" glasses that the girls and I gladly took. Yaya some how found some poppers, where you pull on it and small streamers came out. She handed us all some. Then there was ten seconds to new years. Everyone started counting. "10, 9, 8." Utau came next to me with Kukai and she grabbed my hand, counting with me."7, 6, 5" I didn't really notice, but I grabbed Ikuto's hand to and started counting."4, 3, 2" We all got ready to blow. "1, HAPPY NEWYEAR!" everyone screamed as the ball stopped dropping and streamers came down. Yaya popped three at a time, and they all landed in Kairi face.

I laughed and looked up to Ikuto, then we popped his and streamers came in my face. I took my hand and pushed them to the side to see him chuckling. Oh, he wants it that way huh? I reached up, like I was going to kiss him, he leaned in and "POP!" right in his face. He threw them off his face to see a laughing me. Then he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. "What the fuck! Get your hands off me! Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Nagi, Kairi! Someone help!" I screamed pounding on his chest and back. Utau shook her head. "Not even two minutes into the new year and she already lost her temper." They all laughed, following Ikuto to where ever he was taking me.

We ended up at one of the near by bars. The place was packed from head to toe, but we some how found a table to sit at. Ikuto took me off his shoulder and put me on his lap. I glared at him, but he laughed and put his arms around me, to make sure I didn't move. About five minutes later, a waiter came up. I didn't even look at the dude. "I don't care what the hell you get me, but it better have something fruity with it, preferably strawberries, and some strong liquor to it, like vodka or something." The dude nodded, took one look at my pouting face and wrote something down; he turned to the others who either ordered a beer, wine or Champaign.

Utau and Rima looked at me and then at Ikuto. "If your going to have her all night, you better watch her, she's going to be drunk again and worse this time." Rima said glaring at him. He just smirked. Utau kicked him under the table. "We mean it; Amu and liquor are a bad mix." I frowned. "Only to you." I muttered. Ikuto snickered, earning glares from the girls.

"Oh, come on guys, give Amu a break, if you where stuck with Ikuto all night, wouldn't you want a drink too?" Kukai asked, holding Utau's hand. She blushed and laughed at the same time. Ikuto shot him a glare that he cringed from. I laughed. "You guys know I'm right here? Besides, Nagi better watch it. Rima may not drink much or she may be responsible, but when she gets drinking, watch out." I said, smirking at Rima.

She grimaced. "That was one time." Then the waiter came back with our drinks. Whatever I had looked good. It had whipped-cream on the top with a cherry and chocolate shaving. It was a clear pink on the bottom, what ever. I drank it down and ordered another. Utau eyed me sipping her wine. "Watch it Amu."

I gave her a look. "It's a new year! Come on, live a little Utau. Someday, your going to be old and wrinkly, hunched over in a chair, then you'll be sorry you didn't live life to its fullest." She stuck her tongue out. The waiter came back with that weird drink.

I took a sip. "Besides, on holidays and when I fell badly of myself is only when I drink. Cut me some slack." I said, taking another sip. She shook he head. "Amu, you are one of a kind, I swear, there's no one like you that I've ever meant, and I've only known you for a couple days." Nagi said, tipping back in his chair. I grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment.

_Tonight was going to be wild, I could totally tell. We sat there for an hour, drinking to our hearts content and blabbing about random shit._

"S-so, the bartender said, "W-what the hell are you doing here you ass." Then the donkey turned around and was like, "hee-ha, I'm just here to *hiccup* get a drink." A drunken Utau said, now perched on Kukai's back. We all laughed at what we thought was funny.

"M-m-my turn! So, there's an American dude, there's an Italian dude and a Chinese dude. They where looking for someone where to go, but they where in the desert." Rima paused to take a drink. "S-so they stumble a pond this freaking huge house in the middle of the desert! The guy who had his house was going to give it away, but all three men had to run across the house, who ever was faster would win." Rima pulled her self off the chair and stood up. "The American dude was running, as he pasted the Italian dude, but when they got to the end, the c-Chinese dude was there."

She laughed. "They asked how he did it, and he s-aid" "_Me Chinese, me not dumb, me stick rocket up my bum! Rocket go BOOM! I go ZOOM! All across the living room!" _We all sang together, laughing our asses off. I giggled as I stuffed my face into Ikuto's chest. He laughed and hugged me.

I then turned to the clock. I pulled my face out of Ikuto's chest, still hugging him and said to the other, "It's one in the morning! I want to go party and not waste my new years eve! So, l-l-lets goo!" I whined, giving Ikuto the puppy dog pout.

"Aw, my whittle kitty tat is sad! I can't have that!" He chuckled, as he stood up and grabbed me, cradling me in his arms. "B-bye guys, I'll s-see you later!" I said waving. Right when we got to the door, I got out of Ikuto's arms and onto my feet. I turned back to the guys. "Have fun and be "safe."" We laughed as Ikuto dragged me out onto the busy streets.

The crowd was slim now; Half of the people where at parties, a third where home sleeping and the rest at bars, so it was easy to get through the streets. I held onto Ikuto's big warm hand, feeling pretty safe. I lightly swung our intertwined arms and giggled a lot.

He just smirked. Does he ever stop? But right now, I could care less. Ikuto drunkenly grabbed me by my waist and swung me into his chest. He walked backwards into an alley. **(A/N Oh no! You guys know this is NOT good…for Amu) **Then he sniffed my hair. "Hum, you _still_ spell like strawberries. Even if you've been…drinking." He grinned. I giggled again and placed my hand on his face.

I stroked his soft skin. He wasn't as bad as I thought. He was actually kind of funny sometimes. He put his head in my hand, just like a…cat? I giggled again. "Y-you know, you remind me of a, cat. I love cats. There so cute!" I said, petting his head. He meowed **(A/N or nyaed, depends on where your from)** and licked my hand like a cat. I giggled again.

Then he laid his head on my lap. I kept petting him, tousling his hair this way and that. Then I touched his ear and he grabbed me and pulled me down. He pulled me closer to his until he was by my ear. "My ears…are my weakness." He whispered and bit my ear. "Kya, you-you jerk!" I said, pushing him away.

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

She pushed me away but I pulled her back into my arms. She sat there in my arms for a minute, and then looked up at me. Her golden eyes pierced into my violet ones. I stared into her eyes with longing, and to my surprise, she did also.

I leaned forward, still captivated by her eyes. She leaned forward to as she closed her eyes. Just as I was about to kiss her, she fell into my lap, unconscious. I kissed the air and looked down at her. It was my turn to move the hair out of her eyes.

Who knows how long we sat there, I didn't, and I didn't really care either.

Oh my goodness that is a long chapter, 7 pages; well, for me it's long… O.o but I know I haven't updated in a while. I got this done a day before schooled started. But, my internet is having problems connecting…again. *sigh* so I decided to make it longer. For one because it's late and two because I can't update that much anymore because school started again.

Btw, who ever can guess where the "almost kissing scene" was from; I'll give you a freaking box full of cookies.^^ I just thought it was perfect to put in there. Anyways, don't forget to review to tell me what you thought of the story. Review so I can update! Read you later~ 


	8. after shock

^\/Neon Lights\/^

Omg, it's been so lonnnnng~ and nope; I'm not dead. My heart is still a-tick'n. Sorry about the wait people, you all know I have a life outside ff, to bad right?

Anyway, last time on _Neon Lights _it was new years and everyone got drunk off there asses. No one guessed on the last chapter, at the end, what scene of a movie was it from. The mummy, people, where she gets drunk and right before they kiss at camp, she falls. -_-

I don't own Shugo Chara or any song played in here. Enjoy the chapter.

*Neon Lights*

!Chapter 7!

(Amu's P.O.V)

*Yawn* hum….where am I? What happened last night? I groaned and tried to sit up, but I couldn't, let alone move. Then the pain came crashing down like a elevator falling on me. I just sat there while, and let the pain subside some. When relief came, I get a headache. Wonderful, at least I can move.

I tried to roll off the bed, I figured I was here, but something was stopping me. Scratch that, _someone_ was holding me in place. I wiggled around, trying to break free, but it was no use.

I sighed slightly opened my eyes. The room was dark, so it took me a minute to realize I was not in my bedroom, but a unfamiliar one. I then looked up to see the culprit keeping me hostage.

I blinked and seen blue. That can only mean one thing. My eyes widened and I blinking a couple of times, trying to see if my eyes where deceiving me. Nope, there was the one and only Ikuto, with his arms wrapped around my waist.

He was sleeping like a baby, but I could tell he was going to be out for a little while longer. I looked at his sleeping face. He looked so cute and peaceful. Unlike that jerk face Ikuto I knew. He breathed lightly, still looking like an ange- wait, what am I thinking?

I shook my head and noticed something. His chest was bare. Holy shit, abb heaven. I shook my head, what the hell? Is the pain getting to me? Then I felt a cold breeze. I shivered and felt his grip tighten on me. Why was I cold?

I happened the catch a view of myself…well, that would make sense; I was naked. I was naked in a strange room. I was naked, in a strange room and didn't know what happened. On top of that, Ikuto had his arms around me and he was also naked.

My face then felt like it was on fire. What the hell happened last night? Then it hit me. "Damn it." I cursed under my breath. New Years was always a bad time to get drunk, but this is the worst that's ever happened.

Hell, one year, I ended up in a dumpster, in an alley way a mile away from Times Square. Another year, I was on top of the empire state building in my underwear. Nothing I did in the last years compared to this.

I gulped and felt my mussels come back to life. I un-wrapped my arms from around his waist and in his hair and tried to push him off me. He was way to strong, and didn't even budge. I groaned again.

"Ikuto, wake up! Get the hell off me." I yelled in his ear. He just sighed in his sleep. That lazy bastard. "Ikuto, get. The. Fuck. Off. Me!" I slowly said every word in his ear. Nothing at all. I tried another approach. I came up by his neck and kissed it. "Ikuto, honey, Amu needs to get up now."

He purred; yes, purred, and snuggled into my neck. That's it, that's the last straw. I tried to hit him, but my arms where pinned against my sides. I stretched my head as far as it would go up to his ear again and did the unthinkable. I bit it.

His eyes shot open and I felt his breathing halt for a minute. One arm unwrapped from around me and cradled his ear. "What the fuck was that?" I heard him ask. I then pushed him off the bed. When I heard the thud, I covered up in the blanket stretched across the bed.

"What the hell was that for? What did I do?" His head popped over the bed side, to meet my angry glare. He looked confused at first, but his eyes widened in understanding when he seen my clutching the blanket for dear life.

"Amu?" I just closed my eyes and shook my head. I heard ruffling and creaking. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto in his clothes and rubbing his hand through his hair. Then he looked at me. He looked so ho- I shook my head and stuck my arm out, blushing like a cherry.

He looked confused at first but then he ducked beside the bed and grabbed my clothes. He lightly handed them to me. When I touched his hand, I swore I felt a shock. I blushed more and pointed toward the door.

He smirked. "Can't I help you change back? It's not like I haven't seen it." That was the limit. I flipped over the bedside; still snuggled in the blanket, and picked up one of my high-heels. I chucked it at his head.

He moved a second before it could hit him though. "Aww, so mean." I grabbed the other shoe. "Ok, ok, I'm out. I'll be right outside the door." Then he was gone. I sighed in relief.

I slowly slipped off the cover and let my feet touch the cold hard floor. I was aching everywhere. That bastard, he'd better hope we didn't do what I thought we did. I stumbled over to the mini bathroom in the strange bedroom.

I slammed the door and fell on my butt. "Ow." I moaned and rubbed my bear back on the tile floor. I grabbed the door handle and for the life of me, pulled myself up. My legs felt like jell-o and I wasn't feeling to hot.

I walked to the full body sized mirror and took a look at myself. My face was flushed and my hair short hair was sticking all over the place. Wait, short? I brushed through my hair with my fingers and found that it was to my shoulders in the front and as it went to the back of my hair it was to my mid back. There was also a black streak in it. It didn't look half bad actually.

Then I noticed something, beside my belly button piercing, there was a tattoo that wasn't there before. It was a strawberry with a bite out of it. Great. I checked my ears for more piercings, but there was only the old ones. I looked my body over now, and noticed some light bruises here and there and the lower you got on my body, the more red in color it got.

Great, I guess that means I finally lost my virginity to that pervert. Freaking wonderful, just what I wanted to do. I groaned again and slipped on the blue dress. You could still see some of the bruises and stuff, but there was nothing I could do until I get some cover-up.

I sighed and tried to make myself look somewhat decent, but I failed miserably. Whatever, It doesn't matter I told myself, I wish I listened. I made my way out of the bathroom and searched the room for anything we left. I grabbed my purse and put all my spilled things back in and walked out the door.

Ikuto was on the opposite wall, with his head hung low. He looked up at me, staring. We stood there like that for quite a while, until someone broke the silence. Someone coughed and we turned to see, Dia? She was wearing short running shorts, a tube top that stopped at the top of her stomach. She was wearing her usual head band and a arm band with an IPod. Her hair was in its usual pig tails.

"Dia, what are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my cold arm. She shook her head, jogging in place. "I can't explain right now, on my morning jog." She said, changing the song she was listening to. "If you go down stairs, my sisters can explain everything." She gave me a look before she ran down the hall and vanished.

I looked at Ikuto and he looked at me. I blushed and walked down the hall Dia went down. There where stairs at the end. I walked slowly down them and came to a kitchen. There was Su cooking, with Miki at the table drawing and Ran and Dia at the door.

Ran waved as her and Dia left, leaving us with Miki and Su. "What happened last night?" I asked them. Miki looked up from her drawing and sighed. "We found you guys drunk off your asses at this nightclub. So we took you back here to the spear room." I shook my head.

"I don't remember any of that." Su came up to the table with a plate of pancakes and beacon and set it in front of Miki. "You probably wouldn't anytime soon. You where very drunk-desu." I nodded. "We better go, I wonder how the girls spent there night." I grimaced. "Thank you girls. I'll see you at work." They waved as we stepped out the door.

The streets where covered with beer bottles, confetti and people. I sighed and started walking toward home. I've been to the girls' house before, so I knew my place was about a mile away.

I cut through the park on my way and sat down on a bench. I put my head in my hands and groaned. I can't believe that happened. I heard rustling and held a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ikuto, kneeling in front of me.

He wiped a tear from my face. I didn't even notice I started crying. I rubbed them out of my face. I promised I wouldn't cry, not after what happened. They just kept coming though. Then he hugged me.

I gasped. Why does he even care, isn't he just a playboy who doesn't care about girls? I shook my head. Then I slowly hugged him back and buried my face in his shoulder. Why Is he being so nice? Whatever.

I sniffled and rubbed my nose. Ikuto got up and held out a hand. I looked at it then at his face. He looked sincere enough. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. We started walking again. "Thanks." I mumbled.

He looked down at me. "Thanks for what? I took advantage of you, you shouldn't be thanking me." I looked up at him, surprised, and he wasn't looking at me anymore. I stopped and waiting for him to turn around.

When he did, he looked angry; but not at me. I sighed. "Ikuto, it's…fine. I guess, I really don't care. Things got out of hand and that's life. Ok? No need to feel guilty. It's really fine." His hand became a fist, and I could see his knuckles going white.

What's with him? Isn't a playboy not supposed to care about something like that? I walked up to him and out my hand on his. He relaxed and I grabbed his hand. "Let's go. The other are going to be wondering where we where."

Before he could do anything, I was dragging him the our apartment.

*time skip*

We just climbed the stairs and made it to our floor. I stopped to take a deep breath. My body was still aching. "Amu?" We turned around to see Nagi, supporting an ill faced Rima. "Oh Rima, what happened to you?" She looked like she just came off a roller coaster for the fiftieth time. Nagi looked like he was torn at by a dog.

Rima shook her head. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I looked down at myself. I did look pretty fucked up. I laughed nervously. "Let's go in already." She eyed me warily. Looking between Ikuto and I. I quickly went to the door and fumbled through my purse to find he key.

Once I did, I unlocked the door, to find Kukai passed out on the couch and Utau in the arm chair next to him, smoking a cigarette. Her hair was up in a high messy bun and her makeup was smeared all over her face.

I sighed and walked inside. I plopped down on the arm of Utau's chair while Rima sat at the other. Nagi sat in to other chair while Ikuto smacked Kukai in the head. He fell off the couch with a thud and Ikuto sat on the couch. Kukai rubbed his head and sat next to Ikuto.

We where all silent, running though the events of what happened that night until the door busted open to reveal Yaya and Kairi. Kairi looked a little, scared and Yaya looked as happy as can be, with a bag full of candy.

"Hi guys, what's up, how you do'n, wasn't last night fun, Yaya thought so, where'd you guys go, did you have fun, I sure did!" Yaya suddenly flopped on the floor and slept. We all looked at Kairi with that what the fuck face. He shook his head and sat next to Kukai.

We all took a good look at each other and let out a sigh. "We should all get some rest. I'm pretty sure we all had a rough night." Kairi said, standing up. "Amen to that." Utau said as she got up and walked out the door. "I'll see you girls, later this morning after I've slept and stuff." Then Utau brushed out the door. Kukai sighed and followed her, mumbling nonsense.

Kairi picked up Yaya and left, leaving Rima, Nagi, Ikuto and I. Rima and I stood up. "I'll be in my room, sleeping. Anyone wants me, you'll wait till I wake up." Rima said, looking burned out. "Same goes for me." Then I dragged myself into my room and flopped on the bed like a dying fish.

I can't believe what happened? He girls are all going to ask questions when we've all slept and I don't want to answer them. Also, what was with Ikuto acting all caring? Before I could think anymore, I fell asleep.

There you have it. Kinda a filler, but some of it is important. What do you think? It's not that long, I mean, only 5 pages, but still. Anyway, tell me what you think. I should update sooner, for V-day and such. Anyway, till next time~


	9. the little token of love

^\/Neon Lights\/^

Well, here's your V-day update~ Enjoy.

I own NOTHING in this story.

*Neon Lights*

!Chapter 8!

(Amu's P.O.V)

It's been a couple of months after the New Years Disaster. After I was bombed with questions from the girls, we all shared what we did, swearing not to take about it ever again.

Ikuto and I most avoided each other as much as possible. We weren't the only ones though. Seems like all the girls where, but Yaya.

It's kinda weird and comforting, but whatever. Today is Valentines Day and all of us girls have work. Who even knows where those useless boys went to. I sighed as I finished my makeup in our dressing room.

I was wearing a neon red tube top with a white heart on my left breast. I had on a red puffy skirt with white hearts on it and white lace on the edges. I had on matching red high heels. My now short hair was held up in a side pony tail with a white heart.

I stood up and walked out of the room and onto the floor. There I found Utau and Rima.

Utau was wearing knee high black boots with red strings. She had on a off the shoulder black dress with a red under-shirt. She had Red heart hoop earrings and her pig tails where held by one black heart and one red heart.

Rima was in a white shirt that wrapped around her neck. She had on pink short shorts with white Pokka dots and matching arm warms that stopped at her fingers. She had on stripped white and pink knee socks and white converse.

I walked up to them and looked around. "Where's Yaya?" Utau shrugged and Rima sighed. "She said she had a surprise and then bounced off." I shook me head. A few minutes later, Yaya bounced up to us, with someone on her tail.

I was shocked. "Lulu? What are you doing here?" She smiled. "I quite my job as a waitress-" Before she could finish, Yaya cut in. "So now she's working here!" Yaya fist pumped the air.

I gave her a hug. "Really? That's awesome, when are you working?" She smirked. "Same times as you." I grinned. "Nice."

I then noticed what Yaya and Lulu was wearing. Yaya had on a light pink dress with white see-through gloves. She had matching shoes that laced up her legs, ending before her knees. She had in white see-though bows in her hair.

Lulu was wearing a mid-thigh black leather skirt. Her shirt was a black halter top that stopped just under her breast. She had on long dangling white earrings and had in a white hair clip.

I nodded my head. "I'm guessing your going to perform with us too?" She nodded her head. As I opened my mouth, the DJ came on the speaker. "Hello everyone and happy V-day! Now let me see a count of hands, how many of you are single?" Most of the club raised there hands, including Me, Yaya, Utau and Rima.

I looked at Lulu and raised an eyebrow. She just giggled. "Alright then. This next song being preformed is to all you singles alone on V-day! Give it up from the main attraction, _The Girls_!"

Cheers erupted and we all sighed. We had to give our self names so we could be known, so we just called our self _The Girls_. We all came up on stage. Lulu wasn't going to come up, but I forced her to.

"Do you know the song _Kiss n tell_?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Well, where singing that. You can just sing half of the second verse, ok?" She nodded her head and the lights dimmed.

**(****Kiss N tell-Kesha)**

**(A/N Link is on my profile.)**

**Bold: Amu, ****Bold underline, Lulu,**_**Bold italic underline: all**_

Rima was playing the opening sound, then Yaya came in one the drums.

**Listen to you****self, your a hot mess, s-t-t-stutter through your words, breaking a sweat, what's it gunna take to confess, what we both know. **

I nodded to Lulu to sing. She took a breath before she stood up to the mike.

**Ya, I was outta town last weekend, you where feel'n like a pimp round' your lame friends, now your little party's gunna end, so here we go.**

I nodded my head before singing again.

_**Whoa, **_**you got a secret, **_**whoa, **_**you got to keep it, **_**whoa, **_**somebody leaked it, **_**and now some shit's about to go dow~**_

All the sudden the music stopped and the lights went out. There where screams throughout the club. I tried to look around, but I couldn't see anything. Then there was a small light coming from the back of the room, like someone opened a door.

"Alright everyone, calm down. I'm sorry to say, but the powers out, something happened…and everything is ok now, please calm down and exit the building. We are sorry for the disturbance." One of the security guards, Hkaru said. Everyone was chatting and stepping outside.

Once I walked out, I found Utau, Lulu and Yaya. "What happened?" I asked. Everyone shook there shoulders. Then Rima came out of the club. "Seems like someone fucked up the power on purpose, they cut the wires out back. It will take about a week to repair it."

My eyes widened, who would do something like that? Utau looked pissed, Yaya looked scared, Rima looked thoughtful and Lulu looked confused. I shook my head. "Let's all just head home."

*2 hours later*

We just got home, after some shopping and found the boys scattered around the room. They all looked at us. "Aren't you girls suppose to be working?" Nagi asked while raising an eyebrow.

Rima wore a scowl. "We _where_, until someone sabotaged the club. Bastards." She sat down next to Nagi and he placed an arm around her. She growled, but let it lay there. Utau sat on Kukai's lap and sighed. Those two got together a week ago, did I fail to mention that? Opps.

Also Yaya got together with Kairi. As far as I know, me and Rima are still single. Yaya sat next to Kairi and put her head on his shoulder. Lulu had to go home. I walked pass them, to go to my room.

"Where are you going?" Rima asked? I just kept walking and answered her. "I'm freaking tired, I'm going to bed." That was half the truth. I was tired, but not that much.

I got in my room and fell on my bed, landing head up. I stared at the ceiling. I hated Valentines day, because, well, I was single. Of course I could get a boyfriend, but none of them really loved me for me.

I heard my door creek open, to see Ikuto peering in. He stepped inside and closed the door, then he sat on my bed beside me. I sat at and stared at him. My cheeks where slightly pink, I could feel them.

"So, I know things and bet a little tense between us, so I thought I'd get you something to break the ice some." I stared at Ikuto. What was he talking about? Just then I noticed a small, silver wrapped box in his hands with a bow on top.

He handed it to me and I took it, not looking away from his face. "Why?" I questioned? He shrugged and looked away. Could he be blushing? I don't think though.

I slowly unwrapped the box and uncovered the lid to find a braclet with little charms on it. Three was a charm of a clover, a strawberry, a kitten with Safire eyes, a small version of my lock **(A/n yes, she already had the lock if you didn't know) **and a small Eiffel tower.

I was stunned, it was, gorgeous. "I had it specially made for you." I looked at him, and before I knew it, I had him locked in a hug. I smiled, while a tear ran down my cheek. "Thank you so much Ikuto."

He smirked and hugged me too, then pulled us down onto my bed. He snuggled up to me there. I blushed, then yawned. I heard him chuckle. "Sleep my little strawberry, Happy Valentines Day." I was going to yell at him for calling me that, but for some reason I didn't, then I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

So there, that wasn't much, but it's damn better then nothing^^ Just a little something sweet for you hopeless single women(and men) out there on V-day. I know how lonely I am TT~TT happy; single, V-day! Hope it was somewhat great.


	10. Very Important Author Note

**Author's Note**

_**Now, before you chew me out, I know. It's been, what… A year since I've written anything? I know, **_**HORRIBLE. **_**I am a dreaded author. I'm sorry, it's just, right now I've lost some interest in both **__"Extra Unordinary" _**and **_"Neon Lights."_

_**I'm not going to delete either story, it will just take me a while to get interested and inspired again to write for them. I have main things plotted out, but beyond that, **_**zip. **_**Nothing. (Again, horrible author.)**_

_**So, for the time being, I will first update, re-tweak, and possibly re-write some things in **__"Freedom Rains." __**Then I might write a squeal for it. I plan on a squeal for it called: **__"Happiness Roams" __[title varies] __**Suggestions are open for the title…**_

_**Then, after the maybe squeal, I might either A. write some chapters for the two stories, B. Work on a new story(yes I know, horrible author, writing ANOTHER story when she has two others to finish) or C. so both A. and B.**_

_**So, look forward to me coming back baby! Since it's finally summer(starting last Friday P:) Expect more to come from this horrid author.**_

RomanticaKH~__


End file.
